


Masks

by Scoobycool9



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: All Heroes wore masks.





	Masks

**Masks**  
  
All heroes wore masks.  
Shazam didn’t.  
He knew it was weird to not have some sort of secret identity.  
Even some of his favorite superheroes hide behind their masks.  
They had ways to disguise themselves from the world.  
But he was still Shazam.  
Sure, he was less doom and gloom and had more fun than his normal identity.  
He was still Shazam underneath.  
  
The same kid who had been looking for his mother and found her and everything was okay.  
He was always Shazam.  
He never wore a mask.  
He was always a hero, even when he wasn’t powered.  
For you see, Shazam had a secret.  
  
He was also Billy Batson, a fourteen year old foster kid.  
Billy Batson, the foster kid who looked for his mother.  
The one whose mother abandoned him at the carnival.  
The one who chose to leave him.  
The same one who chose his new family, Who had been on the roof to end his life before the call.  
The one who still woke up at night, terrified that he wasn’t good enough.  
Terrified that he would be abandoned by his new family.  
  
Sometimes, it was better to forgot he was Billy.  
To just be Shazam and fly through the night skies.  
Shazam was not exempt from the rule.  
For you see, Shazam was the mask,  
The mask for one Billy Batson.  
  
All heroes wear masks…. Even if some wouldn’t admit it.


End file.
